knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lorelai Heinrich
Lorelai Heinrich is a character from Mazinger Z and is a reoccurring character in The Knights of the Multiverse, introduced in Season 1. Hailing from an alternate universe, she's an android created by Schtroheim Heinrich that acts as the core component to Danube α1 and fights against Juzo Kabuto's Kikaiju. Personality Lorelai is a sweet and loving young girl, being very open towards anyone she meets and being very caring towards wildlife, especially birds and fish. However, she isn't afraid to fight back if she needs to. In fact, her battles against her world's Kikaiju have made her very battle-hardened, taking on enemies head-on with no hesitation. She even violently struck against Earth Prime's Koji when she first saw her, thinking that he was the same cold-hearted monster from her world. History Pre-Series The second android created by Dr. Schtroheim Heinrich, Lorelai was created in order to complete his Danube robot to stop Dr. Juzo Kabuto's sinister intentions of world conquest. To complete it with a working consciousness, Dr. Heinrich made Lorelai a fully-developed artificial intelligence, allowing her to feel different emotions and feelings while treating her as his own daughter. But to Lorelai, she believed he built her and Minerva simply to have a little companionship in his life (most likely because of how ugly he was). From there, she worked to clean the house and take care of her and her sister's schoolwork when their father was too busy with "personal projects", as he put it. Some months later, Lorelai and Minerva came home only to find the house in ruins, destroyed by Juzo's grandson Koji Kabuto with his Mazinger Z. The two rushed in to find their father, only to find crushed underneath rubble. Mortally wounded, Heinrich revealed to Lorelai that the real reason she was created was to act as the core component to the Danube α1, a super robot he built to combat against Kabuto's Kikaiju monsters. Before succumbing to his wounds, Dr. Heinrich told her how to combine with the Danube, and called her and his greatest creation and he truly loved them, androids or not, and hugged them tightly as he finally faded away. Still distraught, Minerva led Lorelai to Danube's chamber to find that it was already turned on, and could apparently talk. Just in time too, as Mazinger Z, along with two of Kabuto's other Kikaiju Doublas M2 and Garada K7 were returning to finish the job. Quick to get payback for her father, Lorelai combined with Danube to strike back. After a long-fought duel, the duo were able to destroy the Doublas and Garada and substantially damage Mazinger. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment * Photon Power Core ** Lorelai is powered by a Photon Power Core, using Photonic Energy her father managed to steal from behind Juzo's back. * Fusion! By removing the bow on her head, Lorelai links up with Danube, with her jumping into the air in a ball of light and entering through Danube's chest. From there, she takes control of all of Danube's motor functions (aside from its head unit) and unlocks his weapons systems. To help defend her against Kabuto's forces when she's separate from Danube (and to make up for how unprotected Minerva was), Schtroheim constructed Lorelai with several defensive systems: * Enhanced Strength While not as "super" in strength as others, Lorelai is strong enough to lift most heavy metals. * Enhanced Agility Lorelai is able to jump great distances in moments, most prominently shown by how far into the air she leaps to fuse with Danube. * Hyper-Sensitive Hearing Lorelai's hearing can be amplified by 1000 times. * Photon Beam Fingers Lorelai is able to shoot small Photon lasers from her right pointer finger. * Rocket Punch Lorelai is able to launch her left arm at an opponent. Relationships Schtroheim Heinrich Lorelai loved her father greatly, despite his rather scary appearance and some of his rather crued methods, and how often he would distance himself to continue his work on Danube. When he told her the real reason for her creation, she was more than willing to sacrifice her old life as a normal girl to fulfill his wish of being the greatest robot engneer and protect the beautiful world he loved. Danube α1 As another creation of her father, Lorelai sees Danube as her brother of sorts. While he acts as a guide for her in battle and gives her suggestions on strategies, she helps teach him about life and other joys on Earth. Minerva Heinrich Lorelai loves her older sister greatly, even with how embarrassing her clumsiness can get sometimes. After their father's death, she kept Minerva even closer as she believed she was all the family she had left (aside from Danube, of course), and didn't want her to get involved in fights. Even after Rhine X1 was reconstructed, she tried to keep her out of the way due to how much weaker Rhine was compared to Danube. Koji Kabuto At first, Lorelai mistook Koji for the one from her world, who had somehow escaped from prison and rebuilt Mazinger Z and followed her here to take revenge. She even flat out attacked him when he arrived on the site of their battle. But when she saw his compassion towards his teammates, and especially when he angry he got when she revealed that he had killed the Shiro from her universe, she knew that he was far different from the one she fought against several times. Since then, the two have become good friends, even forming, ironically enough, a sibling relationship of sorts. Koji Kabuto (Her Universe) Lorelai and her world's version of Koji are bitter rivals. She hates how heartless he acts towards his comrades (Kikaiju or human), how he looks down as just a "dumb machine", and she ESPECIALLY hates him for being the one that killed her father. Shiro Kabuto On her Earth, Shiro was Lorelai's closest friends, to the point where the two were in a steady boyfriend-girlfriend relationship (well, as steady as a couple of 10-year-olds can be). Even when she learned that he was Koji's younger brother, she still loved him. Pink Diamond Usagi Tsukino As one of the first few people she met on Earth Prime, Lorelai and Usagi quickly became friends. And, as the two were some of the youngest members of the team, the two became very close as they continued to help the other Knights battle the forces of evil. Elchi Cargo As one of the first few people she met on Earth Prime, Lorelai and Elchi quickly became friends. Fordo As one of the first few people she met on Earth Prime, Lorelai and Fordo quickly became friends. Shizuka At first, Lorelai viewed Shizuka as just another friend, emphasized by both of them being robots. Asuka Langley Soryu Starscream Darrell & Shannon Boxman Notes Lorelai's character model is based off of her appearance in Mazinger Editon Z: The Impact, but has been modified to have lines on her arm and leg joints, similarly to other android characters in KotM. As should be obvious, Lorelai's backstory is a direct parallel to the original Mazinger Z storyline, with her taking Koji's role in the story as the main hero, and Koji acting as his grandfather's main enforcer, similarly to Dr. Hell's own Baron Ashura. However, she also shares some parallels to another famous Japanese robot, Astro Boy (mostly by copying some of his abilities), to emphasize her hero-robot status. Aside from this fact, the biggest change to Lorelai's character is how she's able to unfuse from Danube similarly to how Guy Shishioh fuses with GaoFighGar., whereas in the original canon, it's heavily implied that she's unable to. Lorelai and Minerva's dynamic is meant to elude to Koji and Shiro's relationship, only reversed as Lorelai (the younger sibling) takes over the role of the more responsible sibling, helping their father with chores around the house in their old home and cleaning up after Minerva's "accidents" after battles. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Heinrichs Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:Heinrich Robots Category:Children Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Mazinger Characters